Les ailes du désir
by electra-natchios
Summary: FIC FINIE !Duo ne se remet pas de la mort de Heero. Il n'a jamais pu lui avouer son amour. Il est persuadé que personne ne pourra jamais le remplacer. Mais un voyage en grèce pourrait tout changer
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : les persos de Gundam Wing et des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartient pas.

Genre : comme tu les aimes. Ca commence sérieux mais ça va délirer vite ;)

Type : yaoi

Relation : 2 surprise , 34.

NDA : les pensées des persos sont en italiques. Gomen d'avance mais dans cette fic, Réléna et Saori sont quelques peu nunuches et maltraitées. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause

Les ailes du désir

CHAPITRE 1 : QUAND LES SOUVENIRS BLESSENT….

Duo déambulait sous un soleil de plomb, ses cheveux lui collaient au visage. Malgré la chaleur, tout le monde autour de lui semblait heureux de vivre et de s'amuser.

Lui était triste…depuis 2 ans. Son cœur s'était figé quand il avait perdu le seul être qu'il aimait. " _Heero. _" Après tout ce temps, il souffrait avec la même intensité. La malédiction du Shinigami avait encore frappé, tuant Heero devant ses yeux.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces images morbides et décida de s'intéresser aux paysages.

" Des ruines, super !!! " ironisa-t-il.

Quelle idée avait eu Quatre et Trowa de lui offrir ce voyage en Grèce et lui d'accepter ?

Et pourquoi la Grèce d'abord ? (il veut un dessin )

Il entra sans grande envie dans le bâtiment qui abritait l'office du tourisme. Il en ressortit avec de nombreux dépliants et surtout les conseils d'une charmante hôtesse (qui lui avait laissé son numéro perso au cas où il aurait voulu " plus de détails ").

" Il faut absolument que vous visitiez l'acropole avec le Parthénon, Delphes et le Sanctuaire " lui avait-elle assurée tout en le dévorant des yeux.

Il regagna son hôtel, jeta le numéro dans une poubelle, s'allongea sur son lit et essaya de trouver le sommeil.

Le même cauchemar encore une fois :

En plein combat.

" Heero, non ! "

Duo criait et se lançait à la suite de Wing. Celui-ci avait déployé ses ailes pour foncer sur les léos ennemis qui menaçaient Rélena.

Le gundam de Duo avait été stoppé net par un tir. C'était le vaisseau de Treize qui l'avait pris pour cible.

Le commandant de Oz avait décidé de la mort de la jeune fille. Même si pour cela, il avait du faire mettre aux arrêts son bras droit Zechs Marquise car celui ci s'était révélé être le frère de Réléna.

Depuis 4 mois, la jeune fille avait remplacé son père dans le mouvement pour une paix durable entre les colonies et la terre. Son influence avait grandi et cela était devenu gênant.

Duo, qu'un mauvais pressentiment habitait, se battait de tout son côté Shinigami en répétant " Heero, ne meurs pas, ne meurs pas. "

Il se réveilla en sueur. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se débarrasser de ce cauchemar ?

Il se doucha, sécha ses longs cheveux et il refit sa natte la terminant par un nœud noir en signe de deuil.

Il était 20 heures environ, la meilleure heure pour aller se promener dans la Plaka, le quartier touristique d'Athènes (on sent le vécu, j'espère ).

Duo dîna dans un petit resto typique et ne put s'empêcher d'entendre de nombreuses conversations. Elles tournaient presque toutes autour d'un événement qui devait se dérouler au Sanctuaire (son grec étant un peu rouillé, il eut du mal à tout comprendre).

Il se renseigna auprès du serveur qui lui expliqua que tous les 5 ans avaient lieu des combats amicaux dans l'arène du Sanctuaire. Les combattants appelés " chevaliers " faisaient la démonstration de techniques ancestrales de combats.

Duo : " _Des techniques de combats ?! Ils seraient tous ridicules face au soldat parfait qu'avait été Heero ou même face à n'importe quels autres G boys_ ".

Cette idée le fit sourire.

Il s'étonna, cela faisait si longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé.

La serveuse en face faillit s'évanouir car elle le prit pour elle. Il décida d'assister à ce spectacle. En arrivant à son hôtel, il alla voir le réceptionniste :

-" je voudrai pouvoir retenir une place pour les combats du Sanctuaire "

Le réceptionniste : " Désolé, Monsieur, toutes les places sont réservées depuis 6 mois. "

Duo : " Ca ne fait rien. "

Vingt minutes plus tard, habillé en noir, il fractura le local à poubelle. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il mit la main sur le numéro de l'employée de l'office de tourisme.

Une conversation plus tard, il obtenait une bonne place et un rendez-vous. Il ne fit pas de mauvais rêve cette nuit là.

Le lendemain, il se décida à faire une heure d'exercice dans la salle de sport avant d'aller petit déjeuner.

Il avait beaucoup développé sa musculature depuis quelque temps et avait perdu de son air gamin.

Tous les employés le regardaient soulever des poids considérables. Ils étaient ahuris. Comment un homme qui paraissait normal pouvait être si fort et endurant ?

- " Bonjour jeune homme, vous vous appelez comm.. "

La jeune femme stoppa net son début de conversation car elle venait de croiser le regard de Duo, un regard de tueur glacé et sans pitié. Elle s'évanouit.

Il la rattrapa d'un bond. Il avait toujours son regard de Shinigami quand il s'entraînait.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Les combattants de l'arène

Disclaimer : les persos de Gundam Wing et des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartient pas.

Genre : comme tu les aimes. Ca commence sérieux mais ça va délirer vite ;)

Type : yaoi

Relation : 2 et surprise , 3 et 4.

NDA : les pensées des persos sont en italiques. Gomen d'avance mais dans cette fic, Réléna et Saori sont quelques peu nunuches et maltraitées. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause

Réponses aux reviews: merci à Nienna lo, shaman girly et christine. J'espère que la suite vous plaira

Les ailes du désir

CHAPITRE 2 : LES COMBATTANTS DE L'ARENE

Le soir des combats était arrivé. L'arène du Sanctuaire était un ouvrage magnifique qui avait été bien restauré.

Un immense tatami recouvrait toute la surface du sol. Subitement le silence se fit.

Des immenses spots s'allumèrent les uns après les autres, laissant deux zones d'ombres à chaque extrémité de l'arène.

Et les combats commencèrent.

Une voix off annonça : " il nous vient du froid, il maîtrise la glace et pourtant fait fondre le cœur de toutes les femmes, voici Yoga, le chevalier du cygne ".

Une silhouette apparut dans une des zones d'ombre, elle se découpait dans la lumière des spots.

-" On dirait un peu Quatre mais avec les cheveux plus longs !! " s'amusa à remarquer Duo.

La voix off continua : " Et il sera opposé à toute la puissance des techniques asiatiques représentées par le disciple du vieux maître des 5 pics, le valeureux Shiryu, chevalier du Dragon ".

- " Trowa ?! ". Duo était mort de rire, la silhouette ressemblait à son ami si celui ci avait eu les cheveux longs. Il s'amusait beaucoup.

-" Que le combat commence et que le meilleur gagne, en avant chevaliers (lol la voix off, c'est bernard minet ) ".

Ce qui suivi sidéra Duo.

Deux cubes de pierre furent amenés au centre de l'arène. Les deux chevaliers bondirent de l'ombre appelant chacun leurs armures.

Les deux blocs de pierre s'ouvrirent telles les pétales d'une fleur et deux magnifiques armures en jaillirent. Les armures explosèrent en morceau qui fondirent sur les chevaliers toujours en extension.

- " Quelle force !!! ". Duo avait déjà entendu parler de ces techniques de combats mais il les voyait pour la première fois et restait bouche bée et muet (un exploit pour lui ;)).

Les deux chevaliers ainsi revêtus de leurs armures débutèrent le combat. Le chevalier blond effectua une chorégraphie (un peu à la YMCA il faut bien le reconnaître) et envoya avec ses mains une décharge de glace pure.

Un panneau lumineux derrière lui indiqua, la température de –273C ce qui fit courir des murmures d'admiration dans le public.

- " le zéro absolu " souffla le public aux anges.

Duo avait la mâchoire sur les genoux, une telle puissance le sidérait.

Sans son mécha, il restait redoutable. C'était une machine à tuer mais cela était du à un entraînement.

Il avait devant lui le résultat d'une force mentale extraordinaire. Le chevalier asiatique esquiva avec facilité l'attaque en sautant très haut.

Il effectua une rotation en avant et enchaîna en criant : " par la griffe du Dragon ". Son énergie se déploya sous la forme d'un dragon qui fila vers Yoga qui avait lancé en parallèle " la poussière de diamant ".

Les deux chevaliers se croisèrent. L'espace d'une seconde, Duo, habitué à observer les combats, vit les deux chevaliers se sourirent.

- " Ils se connaissent !!! " s'étonna-t-il.

C'était exactement le même genre de sourire de complicité qu'il avait pu échanger avec les autres G-boys pendant les entraînements.

Le combat amical se termina par la " victoire " du chevalier du cygne qui avait réussi à immobiliser dans une gangue de glace le chevalier du dragon.

Les combats suivants opposèrent d'autres chevaliers, il fut certain que beaucoup se connaissaient et avaient vécu de nombreuses choses ensemble.

La coordination de leurs mouvements indiquait une habitude de combattre ensemble.

" Comme moi et Heero " soupira-t-il. Wing et Deathscythe formaient un duo mortel que les militaires de Oz avaient appris à redouter.

Duo sentait l'impatience et la fièvre monter parmi le public comme s'il attendait un événement précis.

Un roulement de tambour se fit entendre et une nouvelle box à armure fit son apparition. Quand les écrans géants la montrèrent de près, le public le leva d'un bond, une excitation démente envahie les gens.

Ils commencèrent à scander un nom :

" Pégase, Pégase, Pégase…. "

Une silhouette s'avança dans la zone d'ombre la plus proche de Duo. Il reçut un coup au cœur. " Heero !!!!!! " cria-t-il en se levant. Tout le monde lui cria dessus et on le tira pour qu'il se rassoie.

" _Heero est vivant !!!!! "_ se répétait Duo jusqu'à ce que le chevalier sorte de l'ombre.

Ce n'était pas Heero mais il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Le cœur de Duo battait à tout rompre, il se dit qu'on devait l'entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'arène.

Le jeune chevalier portait un jean et un tee shirt rouge et arborait un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Il s'avança vers sa box pendant que 5 chevaliers entraient dans l'arène pour le combattre.

Duo reprit suffisamment ses esprits pour réussir à demander à son voisin qui était le jeune homme.

-" Il s'agit de Seiyar le chevalier Pégase, bien sûr !! Il a combattu et défendu avec ses camarades la princesse Saori Kido il y a 5 ans. Un imposteur qui se faisait passer pour le grand Pope l'avait enlevé. Vous débarquez des colonies ou quoi pour ignorer ça ? ".

Duo eut envie de lui clouer le bec en répondant qu'effectivement il débarquait des colonies. Il avait passé des années à combattre et il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire les potins de Paris Match.

Il n'en fit rien car il ne voulait pas lâcher une miette du combat qui s'annonçait passionnant. L'armure de pégase s'envola et vint recouvrir le jeune homme à son appel, le sourire du chevalier lui fit mal au cœur lui rappelant Heero à bord de Wing.

Les cinq adversaires lui sautèrent dessus simultanément mais le jeune homme les repoussa aisément en déclenchant " le météore de Pégase ".

La foule l'ovationna. Duo fut déçu, le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à défaire ses opposants et n'eut pas à montrer sa véritable force.

Le Shinigami aurait voulu le voir en plein effort, trempé de sueur et….sans ses vêtements (oùla, il se lâche le Duo). Le temps de sortir de ses rêveries et le combat ainsi que le spectacle était terminé.

Le silence se fit, le public semblait attendre quelque chose du jeune homme.

Celui-ci finit par ramasser une des roses que de nombreuses jeunes filles lui avaient lancé, il se dirigea vers la tribune la mieux placée et lança la rose en direction d'une jeune femme.

La foule explosa de joie, Duo se concentra pour discerner la femme qui avait reçu le présent. Elle portait une grande robe blanche sur laquelle s'étalait une chevelure bleutée et arborait un air hautain.

-" _Elle a l'air d'une princesse,_ songea avec une pointe de jalousie Duo, _Il doit s'agir de Saori Kido_ ".

Ce spectacle, au lieu de le réjouir, l'avait totalement anéanti, tant de souvenirs l'envahissaient d'un coup : L'explosion qui avait retenti pendant qu'il se battait contre Treize. Heero, mortellement touché, tombant de son gundam dans les bras de Duo.

Il entra dans une taverne pour se saouler. Vers deux heures du mat' en rentrant dans sa quatrième taverne, il commençait déjà à se sentir mieux.

C'était un lieu enfumé, il s'assit à une table et commanda 3 ou 4 Bloody Mary. La scène s'illumina d'une lumière tamisée et une belle femme commença à chanter…." Déshabillez moi ".

(_Déshabillez moi, déshabillez-moi mais ne soyez pas comme, tous les hommes trop pressés_..)

Duo malgré sa biture reconnut Saori Kido.

En un éclair de lucidité, Duo se mit à regarder partout autour de lui.

A cinq mètres à sa gauche se tenait le chevalier Pégase ainsi que 4 autres chevaliers (avec parmi eux un chevalier dont il ne sut déterminer le sexe avec précisions – on se demande qui c'est ) qui avaient combattu cet après midi.

Le jeune américain piqua un fard monstrueux quand le regard de Seyiar croisa le sien. Sur la scène la princesse se trémoussait

(_oui mais pas tout de suite pas trop vite. Et d'abord le regard tout le temps du prélude ne doit pas être rude_ _ni hagard_….).

Elle adressait de nombreux clins d'œil à la table des chevaliers. Ils semblaient tous sous le charme.

Tous ? Et pourtant, Seiyar avait le regard dans le vide, il faisait tourner son verre comme si les efforts de la jeune femme ne le touchaient pas.

Dans l'esprit embrumé de Duo, les deux personnages furent remplacés par Heero et Relena. Cette pouffiasse n'avait jamais accepté qu'Heero ne l'aime pas. Elle prenait tout le temps des risques sachant que le soldat parfait ferait tout pour réussir sa mission et la protéger. Tout jusqu'à donner sa vie comme il y a deux ans :

Duo berçait Heero ensanglanté dans ses bras, il lui disait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne devait pas mourir.

Heero, les yeux déjà voilés par la mort, ne pouvait lui répondre mais avait juste souri.

Duo n'avait jamais pu interpréter ce sourire. Relena qui s'était mise à l'abri quand Wing l'avait protégé, s'était approchée avec un regard totalement incrédule aussi bien à cause de l'état de Heero que de la réaction de Duo qui embrassait et faisait des déclarations au cadavre encore chaud.

Quand Duo l'avait aperçu, il avait déposé délicatement le corps du japonais par terre et s'était ruée sur elle, la frappant au visage.

Il n'avait pu le faire longtemps car déjà Wu fei le ceinturait. Relena avait eu le temps d'apercevoir le fameux regard du Shinigami dont la pulsion meurtrière lui était destinée. Elle en faisait encore des cauchemars.

(_Voilà ça y est, je suis frémissante et offerte de votre main experte, allez-y_).

Une peine et une douleur incroyable envahirent Duo. Il avait l'impression de revivre la mort de Heero. Il se leva et tenta de se diriger vers la scène pour attaquer la jeune femme mais il tituba. Il entendit des cris de stupeurs avant de s'évanouir.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Droit au coeur

Disclaimer : les persos de Gundam Wing et des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartient pas.

Genre : comme tu les aimes. Ca commence sérieux mais ça va délirer vite ;)

Type : yaoi

Relation : 2 surprise , 34.

NDA : les pensées des persos sont en italiques. Gomen d'avance mais dans cette fic, Réléna et Saori sont quelques peu nunuches et maltraitées. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause

**Les ailes du désir**

**CHAPITRE 3 : DROIT AU COEUR**

Un mal de tête digne d'une biture de classe 5 sur l'échelle du Duo accompagna son réveil.

Une douce voix arriva à ses oreilles : « Ah ! Notre étrange ami se réveille. Alors, pas trop mal au crâne ? ».

Duo réussit à ouvrir les yeux malgré la douleur de ses paupières et il vit pencher au-dessus de lui un visage fin, encadré par de beaux cheveux verts.

Il réussit à prononcer d'une voix pâteuse : « non, ça ira mademoiselle ». Des éclats de rire lui vrillèrent le crâne.

« Eh Shun, encore un qui te prend pour une fille. Faut faire quelque chose, petit frère ».

« _Oups__, j'ai gaff !!_ » se dit Duo avant de réaliser qu'il avait déjà vu ce visage avant. Et plus exactement hier. « _Oh merde , merde, merde, faites que ce ne soit pas ce que je crois et que je ne sois pas chez eux !!!! »_.

Il parvient difficilement à s'asseoir sur le canapé où il avait apparemment passé la nuit. Sa natte s'était défaite emmêlant ses cheveux.

_« Ca va être joyeux de les démêler !! »_ pensa-t-il(Loréal, Parce qu'il le faut bien ).

« Euh, je suis où là, siou plait ? » dit-il en essayant de changer le regard courroucé du chevalier qu'il avait vexé.

« A la fondation Kido, monsieur je bois trop et j'essaie d'agresser des princesses » fit une voix très moqueuse dans son dos »

« _pleasepleasepleaseplease_, répéta Duo, _faites que je me retourne et que ce ne soit pas le chevalier Pégase. » _

Mais bien sur comme dans tous ces cas là, son vœu ne se réalisa pas et il se retourna sur Seyiar adossé contre un mur, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Ne soit pas trop méchant avec lui, Seyiar, on voit dans ses yeux que ce jeune homme a souffert », dit Shun qui commençait à caresser les cheveux défaits de Duo.

Celui-ci bondit du canapé mais dans la direction opposée au chevalier Pégase à qui il avait une furieuse envie de rouler un patin.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de mon comportement d'hier mais j'avais trop bu et des souvenirs pénibles sont revenus me hanter ».

« Comme la mort de Heero Yiu », fit Ikki le chevalier Phœnix, le frère de Shun.

Duo sursauta et se mit tout de suite sur ces gardes comme en temps de guerre et que leurs identités étaient découvertes pendant une mission.

« Et oui mes amis, dit Ikki aux chevaliers qui étaient maintenant tous présents dans la pièce, notre invité n'est pas n'importe qui. Il s'appelle Duo Maxell, un des pilotes de Gundam qui ont permis la paix entre les colonies et la terre. Voilà quelqu'un qui sait ce que combattre veux dire ».

Duo sourit devant les regards étonnés et admiratifs que les chevaliers lui lancèrent. Durant les deux dernières années, il avait eu l'habitude de tels regards. Le combat où Heero était mort avait été filmé provoquant une prise de conscience du public, la chute de Oz et l'accélération du processus de paix.

Les 4 G boys survivants étaient devenus de vrais héros, confrontés à la célébrité et à l'admiration de nombreux fans.

« Ah oui !! Et meilleurs combattants que nous, Ikki ? » ironisa Seiyar.

Duo fut piqué au vif. Il s'empara d'un coupe papier posé sur une table, exécuta un double saut périlleux arrière, atterrit derrière Seyiar et lui posa la lame contre une veine palpitante du cou. « Meilleure combattant, je ne sais pas mais plus rapide sûrement, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. _argh__ il sent super bon et il m'a l'air très musclé_ ».

Les autres chevaliers ouvraient des yeux comme des soucoupes ne sachant que faire, ni s'il y avait du danger.

Un ange passa, puis Duo et Seyiar éclatèrent de rire simultanément.

« _oh__ mon dieu »_ pensa Duo qui sentit une chaleur soudaine l'envahir au niveau du caleçon. Il bandait comme un âne.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais profiter de votre salle de bains avant de répondre à vos questions » dit-il en filant dans la douche sans attendre la répondre.

Trois douches froides plus tard, Duo avait retrouvé ses esprits et son calme de partout. Il tentait de démêler ses cheveux.

-« _Si je demande de l'aide, c'est sûrement Shun qui va me sauter dessus »_ pensa Duo que cette idée ne réjouissait pas.

Il se sentait malheureux au possible. Il venait de retomber amoureux « _et de la même personne ». _Il se frappa mentalement.

-« _Non, Seyiar et Heero sont différents. Tu n'es attiré par Pégase qu'à cause de sa ressemblance »_.

Et pourtant, le caractère du jeune homme lui plaisait beaucoup, il était plus ouvert qu'Heero et possédait un solide sens de l'humour et de l'ironie.

Il abandonna l'idée de refaire sa natte et sortit de la salle de bain en secouant son impressionnante chevelure. En relevant la tête, il tomba nez à nez….avec la princesse qui jetait un regard envieux sur ses cheveux.

- « Bonjour, je m'appelle Saori Kido » dit-elle d'une voix charmante qui allait bien avec sa robe bouffante charmante assortie à des bijoux charmants.

-« _Elle est parfaite,_ ironisa Duo, _elle devrait faire un concours avec le bonbon »._

- « Maxwell Duo, ancien pilote de Gundam _et volontaire pour peloter un de tes chevaliers, ma grande » _répondit-il.

Rien qu'à l'idée de ses mains sur les fesses - et ailleurs - de Seyiar, il sourit, ce que la greluche en face prit pour elle.

-_« Encore un qui me trouve irrésistible_, soupira-t-elle, _si je sors avec lui, il me donnera peut être son secret pour avoir de si beaux cheveux !! »._

Crétine girl n'est pas sponsorisée par Loréal .

-« Je tiens à m'excuser pour ma conduite d'hier », dit Duo même s'il se souvenait plus trop de ses agissements.

- « Ce n'est rien, j'ai plutôt l'habitude de me faire attaquer » dit-elle avec une soudaine tristesse dans la voix.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Au clair de la lune

Disclaimer : les persos de Gundam Wing et des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartient pas.

Genre : comme tu les aimes. Ca commence sérieux mais ça va délirer vite ;)

Type : yaoi

Relation : 2 et surprise , 3 et 4.

NDA : les pensées des persos sont en italiques. Gomen d'avance mais dans cette fic, Réléna et Saori sont quelques peu nunuches et maltraitées. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause

Réponses aux reviews: merci à Nienna lo, shaman girly et christine. J'espère que la suite vous plaira

**Les ailes du désir**

**CHAPITRE 4 : AU CLAIR DE LA LUNE**

Duo ne put qu'accepter l'invitation de la princesse à séjourner à la fondation jusqu'à la fin de son séjour (3 jours plus tard).

Il résilia sa chambre à l'hôtel Electra Palace () et récupéra ses affaires. Il s'installa dans la chambre d'ami situé juste au-dessus de celle de Pégase (quel farceur, le destin !!).

La nuit venue, Duo revêtit sa tenue préférée : un jean noir avec un T shirt noir en licra moulant (qui soulignait ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux méga musclés…OK je me calme !!). Il se sentait le besoin de s'exercer à l'escalade et éventuellement d'aller faire un tour vers la chambre de Seyiar pour le voir dormir (comme il faisait souvent pour Heero vu qu'il partageait la même chambre).

Il se força à faire 3 fois le tour des toits de la propriété avant de se diriger vers son véritable objectif. Il allait se poser sur la corniche quand il entendit : -« La vue de ma chambre te plaît ? »

De surprise, le pied de Duo loupa la corniche et il se rattrapa in extremis par le bout des doigts, il s'étala de tout son long contre le mur.

- « _Ouille, bobo_ » pensa son subconscient.

Seyiar se tenait sur une branche de l'arbre situé à coté de sa chambre.

-« _Argh__, il a du voir toutes mes singeries. J'ai bien fait de mettre ce jean, il met mes fesses en valeur » _pensa Duo

Décidant que sa position n'était pas la meilleure pour discuter, il se rétablit (en prenant soin de faire saillir le plus de muscles possibles) et vint se placer à coté du chevalier (le plus près possible sans que cela puisse être mal interprété).

-« Insomnies ? » demanda-t-il pour engager la conversation.

-« Oui, on peut dire ça. Laisse moi te poser une question franche. Duo, est ce que les combats ne te manquent pas ? Je sais nous sommes en temps de paix, tout le monde est ravi mais je me sens si inutile parfois. Les combats d'hier ne sont que des singeries par rapport aux vraies batailles que nous avons livrées ».

-« …. » Duo en resta bouche bée (décidément !!).

Le jeune homme venait d'exprimer ce qu'il s'était dit tellement de fois depuis 2 ans.

« Je sais tout à fait ce que tu ressens, crois-moi, j'ai perdu toute ma famille quand j'étais jeune. Puis on m'a appris à devenir un tueur alors que je n'avais pas 10 ans. Alors, maintenant, je suis conseiller pour l'armée mais…..il soupira….non c'est trop idiot »

Seyiar lui posa la main sur l'épaule, Duo en frissonna des pieds à la tête.

–« Dis, je ne me moquerai pas ».

Duo encourag :

-« Je donnerai parfois tout pour avoir l'ordre de remonter dans mon gundam. Refaire corps avec Deathscythe, faire jaillir sa faux et entendre les cris de peur de l'ennemi ».

Dans son enthousiasme, Duo s'était levé sur la branche et mimait presque un combat.

Le rire de Seyiar le stoppa en pleine décapitation fantôme. Duo se rendant compte de la situation partit dans le même fou rire. Il discutèrent de leurs combats passés jusqu'au petit matin.

Les 2 jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse qui rendit triste Heero. La première représentation des combats dans l'arène depuis la paix stellaire avait enthousiasmé beaucoup de gens et dépassé le cadre de la Grèce.

Toutes les télés du monde voulaient interviewer les chevaliers et la Princesse. Duo se tenait à l'écart, songeant qu'il lui faudrait bientôt repartir au japon rejoindre ses amis.

Une solide amitié s'était établie entre lui et les chevaliers. Et même le coquard qu'il avait infligé à Shun quand celui ci avait proposé des douches à deux pour économiser l'eau restait un bon souvenir (quoiqu'un peu douloureux pour Shun).

Le jour du départ arriva, ils l'accompagnèrent tous jusqu'à l'aéroport.

Duo réussit à se retrouver seul avec Seyiar un moment.

Il respira un grand coup.

–« _Que dois-je faire ? lui parler de mes sentiments et croiser un regard d'incompréhension ou encore me taire au risque de vivre malheureux ? »_

-« Seyiar….. »

-« Oui, Duo ? »

-« Euh..je…voulais….te…donnermonadresseaucasoùtuviendraisaujapon » mitrailla le combattant en mettant l'adresse dans la main de Seyiar, l'embrassant sur la joue (mais très près des lèvres) et s'engouffrant en courant dans la passerelle sans se retourner.

Cela faisait trois jours que Duo était rentré de Grèce. Ses amis avaient tout de suite senti qu'il s'y était passé quelque chose d'important.

Un soir, ils décidèrent de l'interroger. Quatre comme à son habitude parla franchement : « Tu n'as rencontré personne ? ».

Trowa lui balança un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire (il se ferait pardonner cette nuit dans l'intimité).

Le sourire un peu fatigué de Duo leur fit taire leurs autres commentaires. Ce ne fut que le soir quand il se fut reposé du jet-lag qu'il leur raconta son séjour (en omettant certains détails). Wu Fei fut fasciné par les détails des combats des chevaliers et Duo ne se fit pas prier pour leur mimer le spectacle qui l'avait enchanté.

La soirée fut des plus agréables.

Note de l'écriveuse : mettre le cd 1 de Noir, piste 7 pour lire la suite

Le lendemain, Duo se rendit sur la tombe de Heero et lui raconta tout et cette fois ci dans les moindres détails :

« _Est ce à cause de sa ressemblance avec toi que je l'aime ? Dois-je encore me taire et souffrir ? Je sens que je ne l'oublierai pas de sitôt. Que faire ? Aide moi »._

Mais personne ne lui répondit, juste le vent glacial qui balaya les roses rouges qu'il avait amenées. Un des roses bondit vers Duo.

Il la rattrapa au vol, les pétales s'éparpillèrent quand il rouvrit le poing. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Apparemment, c'est la solitude qui avait gagné, encore une fois.

Tu peux arrêter le cd .


	5. Chapitre 5 : Un chiffre qui porte malheu...

Disclaimer : les persos de Gundam Wing et des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartient pas.

Genre : comme tu les aimes. Ca commence sérieux mais ça va délirer vite ;)

Type : yaoi

Relation : 2 et surprise , 3 et 4.

NDA : les pensées des persos sont en italiques. Gomen d'avance mais dans cette fic, Réléna et Saori sont quelques peu nunuches et maltraitées. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause

Réponse aux reviewes:

Mici à Kamara et Neko pour leur soutien et merci aux lecteurs de l'ombre (j'espère qu'il y en a) qui lisent cette fic. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, promis je ne mords pas

Les ailes du désir

CHAPITRE 5 : UN CHIFFRE QUI PORTE MAHLEUR

15 jours plus tard, on sonna à la porte de l'appartement que partageait les G boys. Duo bondit de son fauteuil où il regardait la télé.

-" J'y vais " lanca-t-il joyeusement. Il ouvrit la porte sans vérifier qui sonnait.

A peine eut-il entrebâillé la porte, qu'un corps ensanglanté lui tomba dans les bras.

Duo cria épouvanté : " Heero ".

Encore cette scène, le corps de son amour se vidant de son sang contre lui. Tous les G boys arrivèrent en courant et furent frappés par la scène qui leur rappelait celle qu'ils avaient vécus il y a 2 ans.

Leurs cœurs se serrèrent. Puis ils virent que ce n'était pas Duo qui gisait par terre.

-" Duo, réussit à articuler Seyiar, aide-moi…. "

-" Non, ne parle pas Seyiar, tu es blessé, je vais te soigner ".

-" Duo, il l'a enlevé…ainsi que mes amis, aide-moi… "

-" Qui a fait ça Seyiar ? Dis le moi !! " supplia Duo.

-" …..Treize…… " Et le chevalier Pégase s'évanouit.

Il se réveilla deux jours plus tard. Le premier visage qu'il vit fut celui de Duo qui lui souriait. Les cernes du jeune homme montraient qu'il avait du veiller de longues heures.

-" Alors la belle au bois dormant, on se réveille ? " ironisa Duo.

-" Pourquoi ? Tu m'as embrassé ? " répondit du tac au tac Seyiar malgré son état.

Duo piqua un fard monstrueux et se dépêcha d'aller chercher quelque chose de très urgent dans la pièce d'à coté. Il y retrouva tous ses amis qui avaient eu droit à tous les détails du voyage en Grèce depuis les 2 derniers jours.

Trowa lui annonça les dernières nouvelles. Une semaine plus tôt, des léos de Oz avaient débarqué à la fondation et enlevé la princesse Kido.

C'était Treize qui avait commandité l'opération, il avait demandé en échange de la vie de Saori que les 5 chevaliers se mettent à son service et combattent pour lui afin établir un ordre nouveau (dont il serait bien sûr le chef sinon c'est pas drôle).

Les 5 amis avaient refusé mais contre toute une armée, ils avaient été vite submerger. Seul Seyiar avait réussi à s'échapper. Et il était parvenu jusqu'ici mais des agents de Oz l'avaient rattrapé à l'aéroport à son arrivée au Japon et tabassé, le laissant pour mort.

Wu Fei était impressionné par tant de détails : " Comment as-tu fais pour en savoir autant ? ".

Trowa répondit de manière énigmatique : " Disons que j'ai trouvé un moyen d'avoir des infos du camp adverse ".

Quatre, mi-sérieux, mi-rigolant : " Tu n'as pas du coucher au moins pour les avoir ? "

Trowa : " Baka !!! " et il l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Duo les regarda avec envie et Wu fei soupira devant le manque de retenue de ses camarades : " On a un invité, bande de débauchés, tenez-vous un peu !! ".

-" Laisse les être heureux, Wu fei ", répondit sèchement Duo ce qui surprit tout le monde. Duo cachait si bien ses sentiments que ses amis oubliaient souvent qu'il souffrait beaucoup.

Il revint dans le salon et s'agenouilla aux cotés de Seyiar et lui prit les mains : " Je te promets de t'aider, je ferais tout pour sauver tes amis "

-" Et nous aussi " crièrent Trowa, Quatre et Wu fei en bondissant de derrière la porte. (Grosse goutte sur la tête de Duo).

Pendant ce temps là, au quartier général volant de Oz, Treize et Zechs discutaient :

-" Mon cher Zechs, je suis ravi de vous retrouver à mes cotés. Je vois que vous avez choisi votre camp et que votre stupide sœur n'est plus un obstacle à notre collaboration ".

-" En effet, général –_connard, tu es vraiment très bête de croire que je suis de ton côté, Relena a eu raison de refuser de t'épouser- _je veux être avec les vainqueurs ".

(Et oui, si Treize en voulait à ce point à Relena, c'est parce qu'elle avait refusé sa demande en mariage en lui riant au nez une dizaine d'années plus tôt. On comprend tout, il était vexé le petit gars !!).

-" A-t-on des nouvelles du chevalier Pégase qui a réussi à s'enfuir ? "

-" Aucune, général ", mentit Zechs qui était l'indic de Trowa au sein de Oz et qui savait que le chevalier était vivant.

Treize se dirigea vers les cellules où se trouvaient les chevaliers prisonniers. Yoga, Shun, Ikki, Shyriu et Saori étaient enchaînés. Les chevaliers portaient de nombreuses traces de coups.

-" Alors mes mignons, on fait toujours les durs, vous voulez que je continue votre " apprentissage " ou vous décidez de me servir ".

-" C'est quand tu veux et où tu veux " sourit Shun qui avait craqué pour le général et se découvrait un goût prononcé pour le sadomasochisme.

Treize cilla. " Si votre souffrance ne vous convint pas, on va voir si vous supportez de voir votre princesse verser de son sang ".

Il se dirigea vers Saori qui avait toujours un air digne quelque soit la situation (ce qui énervait constamment Seyiar).

Elle prit une grande inspiration, tout le monde s'attendait à une réplique cinglante.

" Pas le visage ni les cheveux siou plait Monsieur !! " lâcha-t-elle. Grosse goutte sur la tête de tout le monde .


	6. Chapitre 6 : En avant Chevaliers

Disclaimer : les persos de Gundam Wing et des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartient pas.

Genre : comme tu les aimes. Ca commence sérieux mais ça va délirer vite ;)

Type : yaoi

Relation : 2 et surprise , 3 et 4.

NDA : les pensées des persos sont en italiques. Gomen d'avance mais dans cette fic, Réléna et Saori sont quelques peu nunuches et maltraitées. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause

Réponse aux reviews: merci à mes fans...au nombre de 2 ;)

**Les ailes du désir**

**CHAPITRE 6 : EN AVANT CHEVALIERS**….

Trowa, Duo, Quatre et Wu fei avaient obtenu l'autorisation expresse du gouvernement d'utiliser les gundams pour combattre Oz mais surtout de récupérer la princesse vivante. L'armée pensait que si les G-boys faisaient une bonne action pour la terre, cela augmenterait leur côte de popularité. Elle avait dans l'idée de leur faire monter un boys band afin de gagner plein d'argent et de renflouer le budget militaire au creux de la vague depuis la paix.

Duo était très fier de pouvoir montrer à Seyiar ce qu'il pouvait faire en matière de combats. Il assommait le chevalier de plein de détails techniques, l'autre souriait devant l'enthousiasme de Duo.

-« _Et dire que son surnom est Shinigami, le dieu de la mort !!! Quelle ironie !! Il est si plein de vie, si… »_.

Seyiar s'étonna lui-même, il pensait souvent au jeune homme depuis ces derniers jours.

Duo l'avait aidé à se remettre d'aplomb, lui changeant ses bandages, lui préparant ses médicaments. Une véritable complicité était née entre eux.

Seyiar sentait bien que Duo aurait voulu plus mais peut être se faisait-il des idées. Il était troublé par ça. Il ressentait lui-même des choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à analyser.

Un « Tada » tonitruant de Duo le sortit de ses pensées.

Duo enthousiaste : « Mesdames et messieurs, voilà devant vos yeux ébahis, le plus puissant de tous les gundams, Deathscythe !! »

Il effectua une cabriole. Ca faisait une éternité que ses compagnons ne l'avaient pas vu aussi joyeux, avec autant la pêche.

Cela semblait de bonne augure pour le combat. L'énorme vaisseau transportant les gundams se mit en route, direction la grèce. Tout semblait bien aller quand soudain au détour d'un couloir, nos héros tombèrent nez à nez avec ….Relena, Miss Bonbon pour les intimes.

Un silence de mort se fit, imperceptiblement, Quatre et Wu fei se placèrent entre elle et Duo.

Ce fut Relena qui brisa le silence : « Chevalier Seyiar, je suis Relena, ambassadrice des TCU, Terre et Colonies Unifiées. Nous mettons à votre disposition nos meilleurs pilotes afin de préserver la paix sur notre planète ».

- « Je vous remercie, princ…euh Miss Relena » articula difficilement Seyiar que le comportement de Relena troublait beaucoup. Il avait envie de l'appeler Saori.

-« Je compte sur vous les G-boys, sur vous tous pour réussir et rentrer vivant avec les prisonniers. Vous avez toute latitude pour infliger les dégâts à l'ennemi » ajouta Relena d'un ton sec.

Elle quitta le groupe en faisant un grand détour pour éviter les alentours du Shinigami.

« _Saori__ s'habille mieux »_ nota mentalement Seyiar.

« Et alors, je combats avec quoi moi ? » ajouta-t-il à voix haute.

-« Tu ne combattras pas, c'est hors de question, tu n'as pas encore suffisamment récupéré de tes blessures ». Duo tremblait en disant cela.

Il refusait que Pégase combatte à ces côtés, il savait que la malédiction du Shinigami frappait dès qu'elle pouvait.

Seyiar parut vexé. Il tourna les talons, mit les mains dans ses poches, rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il se dirigea vers sa cabine en grommelant et shootant dans des cailloux imaginaires (j'imagine trop la scène).

-« Tu y as été un peu fort, Duo » murmura Quatre à son ami.

Il aurait tellement voulu que son ami soit enfin heureux.

-« Je préfère le savoir fâché contre moi que mort » lâcha le jeune homme malheureux de la réaction du chevalier.

Six heures plus tard, Le vaisseau arrivait au-dessus de la Grèce.

Une alarme avertit tout l'équipage que les ennemis seraient dans la ligne de mire dans 15 mn. Duo était en train de se préparer et revêtir sa combinaison en spandex (, faut utiliser les idées des autres parfois) quand on frappa à sa porte.

Il lança un « entrez » brusque s'attendant à voir surgir un de ses camarades. Mais c'est le chevalier Seyiar qui pénétra dans sa chambre.

De surprise, Duo stoppa tous ses mouvements, il se retrouva emmêler dans son T shirt en spandex, un bras coincé au-dessus de sa tête. Seyiar eut son petit sourire ironique, s'approcha et aida le jeune homme à se décoincer.

Il enchaîna : « Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je combatte. Ton ami Quatre m'a parlé de votre dernier combat et de la mort de Heero ».

Duo pensa « _Nota Bene : tuer Quatre à la première occasion en le faisant souffrir avant »_.

« J'aimais Heero et je l'ai perdu. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence ».

Duo se surprit lui-même !!! Il avait osé avouer ce sentiment à haute voix. Même à ses amis, il ne l'avait jamais dit, ne faisant qu'acquiescer quand ceux ci lui demandaient.

Et voilà, il le disait en face de la personne qui lui inspirait des sentiments identiques.

Seyiar regarda longtemps Duo directement dans les prunelles (hitomi :D). Celui-ci ne détourna pas le regard et essaya d'y mettre tout ce qu'il ressentait pour le chevalier.

Cet échange dura cinq minutes. Cinq longues minutes où une passion mutuelle s'enflamma. Avant que Duo ait eu le temps de se demander comment cela aller se finir, Seyiar se pencha vers lui. Il colla ses lèvres aux siennes et lui donna le baiser le plus langoureux qu'avait connu le jeune homme.

Duo y répondit avec fougue, jouant avec la langue et les lèvres du chevalier qui en profita pour passer ses mains dans le dos de Duo puis sur ses fesses qu'il se mit à caresser.

Une deuxième alarma retentit, l'ennemi était en vue.

Seyiar se sépara de l'étreinte de Duo : « Reviens moi vivant » ajouta-t-il et il quitta la chambre. Duo se pinça très fort pour être sûr de ne pas rêver mais la sensation de chaleur sur ses lèvres et ses fesses étaient bien réelles.

Tout à coup, ses amis déboulèrent, l'attrapèrent par le bras en l'engueulant pour son retard et l'entraînèrent par le bras jusqu'à la salle de largage où les attendaient les armures mobiles. Duo se sentait une force incroyable bouillir dans tout son corps. Il commençait à entrevoir la possibilité d'être heureux et aimé.

« Duo, tu dors ? On décolle ». La voix de Wu fei le ramena sur terre.

Il s'élança à la suite de ses camarades. Les gundams passèrent au-dessus de la terrasse du vaisseau où Seyiar et Relena se tenaient pour les encourager.

« G Boys, en avant !! » cria Quatre allumant les propulseurs de Sandrock.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Les ailes de la vie

Disclaimer : les persos de Gundam Wing et des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartient pas.

Genre : comme tu les aimes. Ca commence sérieux mais ça va délirer vite ;)

Type : yaoi

Relation : 2 surprise , 3 4.

NDA : les pensées des persos sont en italiques. Gomen d'avance mais dans cette fic, Réléna et Saori sont quelques peu nunuches et maltraitées. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause

Réponse aux reviewes:

Mici à Kamara et Neko pour leur soutien et merci aux lecteurs de l'ombre (j'espère qu'il y en a) qui lisent cette fic. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, promis je ne mords pas

Les ailes du désir

CHAPITRE 7 : LES AILES DE LA VIE

A l'intérieur du vaisseau de Treize, Zechs venait d'assommer 5 gardes. Il avait la main endolorie. Il ouvrit sans bruit la porte de la cellule. Les chevaliers, malgré les séances répétées de torture, réussirent à lui lancer des regards de défi et pleins de haine.

" C'est le chevalier Pégase qui m'envoie. Dans 2 minutes, mes amis vont attaquer le vaisseau, suivez-moi "

Il entreprit de détacher la princesse (qu'il trouva fort à son goût) puis les chevaliers. " Vous allez pouvoir marcher ? " demanda-t-il inquiet quand Shun se rattrapa à son torse.

-" Oui, il va pouvoir " répondit Ikki, en donnant un coup de coude à son frère.

Zechs proposa son bras à Saori qui accepta avec un grand sourire. Des détonations se firent entendre. L'attaque avait commencé.

Zechs -" Vite, dépêchez-vous, nous devons atteindre les capsules de secours avant que Duo nous fasse son numéro de Shinigami. "

Et il savait de quoi il parlait vu le nombre de ces hommes que le jeune homme avait décimé par le passé !!

Dehors, les combats faisaient rage, Treize avait regroupé toues les forces moribondes de Oz pour mener cette dernière action.

Il jouait sa dernière carte pour conquérir la terre et les colonies (mégalo et un sale nom, y'en a qu'on pas de bol !!).

Les G boys retrouvaient rapidement les gestes qui avaient fait leur réputation aux combats et cela valait mieux car les léos étaient supérieurs en nombre. Chaque combattant était submergé par plusieurs ennemis.

Le vaisseau des TCU s'était rapproché afin de leur porter secours. Seyiar assistait de très près aux échanges de feu, il tremblait de rage de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Il serrait les points. Sa cosmoénergie s'amplifiait à une vitesse hallucinante et dans des proportions qu'il n'avait jamais atteintes car cette fois ci, il aimait d'une passion brûlante la personne qu'il voulait protéger et qui se battait.

Soudain, Deathscythe fut propulsé en direction du vaisseau. Treize avait investi toute sa fortune dans la construction d'un gundam personnel.

Il était tout fier. Bien que moins invincible que les originaux, son gundam possédait une puissance impressionnante et c'est Duo qui en faisait les frais.

Les deux gundams se livraient à un véritable combat aérien. Toute la technique du Shinigami arrivait à peine à rivaliser avec la force de l'armure mobile ennemie. Les deux armures se posèrent au sol avec fracas. Un coup de laser de Treize provoqua un court circuit dans les commandes de Deathscythe et un deuxième arracha la faux de sa main.

Treize s'en empara, la leva le plus haut possible et s'apprêta à l'utiliser contre Duo.

Seyiar devint fou devant ce spectacle et par son énergie accumulée. En hurlant, il sauta de la passerelle dans le vide et lança son attaque la plus puissante " les ailes de Pégase ".

La constellation de Pégase s'inscrivit dans le ciel.

L'animal fétiche de Seyiar, Pégase, se matérialisa entourant le jeune homme. C'est une boule d'énergie pure sous forme de cheval ailé qui arriva sur les 2 gundams.

Duo, un peu assommé par les coups de laser, vit apparaître deux grandes ailes dans son champ de vision. " _des ailes ? qui ? Seyiar !! "_. La violence de l'impact de Seyiar contre le gundam de Treize fit jaillir des étincelles monstrueuses qui aveuglèrent Duo.

Il cria " NNNNNOOOOOONNNNN ". Il ne voulait pas encore revivre la perte de celui qu'il aimait. Il sentait que sa raison n'y résisterait pas une deuxième fois.

Quand il réussit à discerner la scène du combat, il resta sans voix. Le gundam de Treize gisait à terre, la tête de l'armure avait implosé sous la force dégagée par le chevalier.

Seyiar était debout sur les restes du gundam, haletant, les vêtements déchirés, ensanglanté par le choc.

" _Il est vivant ! "_ s'étonna Duo.

La malédiction du Shinigami l'aurait-elle épargné ?.

Comme si le chevalier avait lu dans ses pensées, il lui cria : " Duo, il est temps que tu acceptes ta destinée, le fait d'être le Shinigami est aussi ta force. Utilise ton potentiel de destruction pour protéger ce à quoi tu tiens ".

Et il lui sourit. Le même sourire que Heero au moment de sa mort. Son dernier geste avait donc été de souhaiter le bonheur de Duo.

Duo fut bouleversé par ces paroles et par la compréhension de ses souvenirs.

Tout lui semblait clair, il pouvait être heureux mais il fallait qu'il mérite ce bonheur en s'acceptant entièrement.

Une force nouvelle jaillit en lui. Le court circuit étant réparé, il récupéra sa faux et en fit jaillir la lame. Il poussa un cri guttural et se lanca à l'assaut des léos qui encerclaient ses amis.

Ceux qui assistèrent aux combats qui suivirent ne les oublièrent jamais. Ils parlèrent tous du dieu de la mort qui était descendu ce jour là sur-le-champ de bataille, décapitant ses ennemis à tout va, ne leur laissant aucune chance. Deux heures, plus tard, la dernière attaque de Oz avait échoué. La paix avait fini par triompher.

Treize, blessé, avait réussi à se glisser hors du cockpit défoncé de son gundam. Il s'était traîné jusqu'à une grange abandonnée.

Il laissa sa tête reposait sur une grosse meule de foin, heureux d'être encore vivant.

Il vit une ombre se profiler dans l'embrasure de la porte et entendit : " Alors mon grand, on voulait se cacher ? C'est très méchant, je vais devoir te punir". Shun souriait à pleines dents. Il referma la porte de la grange sur les cris de Treize qui se doutait de ce qui l'attendait.

Duo ne tenait plus en place. Depuis la fin du combat, il n'avait pas pu revoir Seyiar. Les journalistes lui avaient littéralement sauté dessus ainsi qu'aux autres G-boys.

Duo s'échappa dès qu'il put, bien aidé par Quatre qui décida soudain de rouler un patin en direct live à Trowa devant toutes les télés et les médias réunis afin de détourner l'attention.

Le Shinigami (il s'acceptait enfin pleinement tel quel) fonça jusqu'à la cabine du chevalier Pégase, il ouvrit la porte un grand sourire aux lèvres….qui disparut quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était vide aussi bien du jeune homme que de ses affaires.

Duo vacilla : " _Et si Seyiar lui avait joué la comédie uniquement pour obtenir son aide ? Non c'était impossible, le baiser et les regards qu'ils avaient échangés étaient véridiques. Mais où était donc Seyiar ? "_

Bien décidé à prendre son bonheur en main, Duo repartit en direction de sa chambre pour faire ses bagages. Il trouva un mot épinglé sur son oreiller. Fébrilement, il décacheta l'enveloppe et lut : " Je ne suis pas Heero. Si tu viens me rejoindre, je te ne laisserai plus jamais repartir. Alors réfléchi bien. Seyiar "

La conclusion (toute petite) sera mise dans la semaine, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié de lire cette fic ;)


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer : les persos de Gundam Wing et des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartient pas.

Genre : comme tu les aimes. Ca commence sérieux mais ça va délirer vite ;)

Type : yaoi

Relation : 2 surprise , 3 4.

NDA : les pensées des persos sont en italiques. Gomen d'avance mais dans cette fic, Réléna et Saori sont quelques peu nunuches et maltraitées. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause

Réponse aux reviews:

Mici à Makena

Pour neko: si tu cliques sur mon pseudo sur fanfiction, tu verras les 2 autres fics que j'ai écrites. Une sur escaflowne et une sur Harry Potter. Elles sont un peu plus sérieuses

Pour Kamara, désolé, j'ai écrit cette fic il y a bien logntemps. A cete époque, les lemons n'est encore que des citrons pour moi. Il n'y en avait pas dans la fic ;) mais peut être qu'un jour je publierai une fic que j'ai écrite et qui s'appelle "sous la douche".Pour la belle fin de l'histoire présente, tu vas bientôt le savoir

Désolé de la conclusion un peu courte mais je ne voulais pas la mettre avec le dernier chapitre. Pour tous ceux qui m'ont déjà reviewé ou qui vont le faire et dont j'ai l'adresse, je vous envoies ce WE une petite surprise ;)

Les ailes du désir

CONCLUSION :

Déjà une semaine !! Seyiar arpente pour la énième fois les gradins de l'arène du sanctuaire. Il est furieux.

Pourquoi Duo ne l'a pas encore rejoint !! Il avait laissé le message au jeune homme pour lui permettre de réfléchir à ses sentiments.

Il ne voulait pas être aimé pour sa ressemblance avec un autre. Mais il désirait ardemment que le jeune homme vive avec lui. Il l'avait d'ailleurs annoncé à ses amis ce qui lui avait valu des regards ahuris.

Puis voyant combien Seyiar semblait heureux, ils avaient fini par se faire à cette idée sauf Saori qui avait fait une crise de nerf en apprenant que SON Seyiar lui préférait un garçon (_même s'il a de beaux cheveux _avait-elle pensé).

Cinq baffes plus tard (Seyiar prit un plaisir pervers à lui donner la première aussitôt suivi par les autres), elle se calma mais décida de quitter la fondation pour quelque temps. Elle choisit d'aller visiter Los Angeles, ville où, par hasard, Zechs lui avait dit habiter.

Soudain, le soleil fit briller un objet au centre de la pelouse de l'arène.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, le chevalier décida d'aller voir ce qui reflétait la lumière comme ça. En se rapprochant, Seyiar eu un coup au cœur, l'objet ressemblait à….oui c'était la croix du Shinigami, il l'a ramassa.

Il en connaissait le contour par cœur l'ayant observé à de multiples reprises sur le torse du jeune homme. Si la croix était là, cela signifiait que… Seyiar se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un Duo dont les yeux pétillaient de malice.

Il reprit la croix des mains du chevalier : " Je n'ai pas de bagues à ma disposition. Seyiar, veux-tu m'épouser ? ".

Seyiar ne répondit rien, il sourit, saisit la croix et se la passa autour du cou. Les amoureux s'embrassèrent, enfin heureux. Le vent, complice de leur bonheur, arracha d'une bourrasque, le nœud noir de la natte de Duo.

FIN


End file.
